


Thanksgiving is for family

by Musichick2004



Series: The Evolution of Barisi [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Christian Character, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Sonny planned on going to his family's house for Thanksgiving. Rafael planned on staying home. Plans change, and the Italian Catholic Carisis find out about their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin) in the [SVUWinterFicFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVUWinterFicFest2016) collection. 



> Prompt: Established relationship, meet the family - either family is fine. Bonus points if someone is homophobic/biphobic and is shut down with extreme prejudice.

“So…Thanksgiving…” Sonny sat across the dining room table from his boyfriend of almost a year.    
  
“The holiday that will be upon us in 3 weeks and gives schoolchildren a sugar coated version of the actions of your forefathers?” Rafael said, dryly, choosing instead to focus on the fresh-made tortellini in front of him.    
  
Sonny sighed, slumped in his chair, and poked at his food.   
  
Rafael sat down his fork and sent Sonny a pointed glare. “You look like a sullen teenager, Sonny, just spit it out.”    
  
“It’s supposed to be about family, Raf.” He mumbled.    
  
“Yes, so you’ve said. I’m fine if you want to go to your family’s house, I won’t be upset. At all. I’ll probably have a lot of work to do anyway.” Rafael tried his best to give a supportive smile. “I know I’m not the easiest to deal with, but I want you to be happy,  _ Querido _ .”    
  
Sonny dropped his fork and walked away from the table.    


_ What did I do now? _ Rafael cursed himself. When it came to the courtroom, he had all the moves. He knew where he was going, and exactly how to get what he wanted. But at home, he was more clueless than he cared to admit. Dominick “Sonny” Carisi was his blind spot. Ever since that day in his office, crying on his shoulder over the rejected adoption application, he’d let the younger man see parts of him he never let anyone else see. Unfortunately, that often involved the less-confident and less-attractive parts of him. “What, Sonny?” He followed him to find him pacing in the living room. “What did I do? What did I say?” He tried to stop the pacing with his words, “ _ Amor, diga me _ …” Damnit, he slipped into Spanish when he was frustrated like this.    
  
Sonny stopped and brought his hands to his face. “Are you ashamed of me?”    
  
Rafael was stunned. “What?” Sonny didn’t move. He hid his face, almost curling into himself. Rafael stepped close and wrapped his fingers around the too-long hands and pulled them down. “Never,  _ mi amor _ . Never. Why would you think that?”    
  
“Thanksgiving is about family, Rafi. Yeah, I got crazy sisters and I love my parents, but YOU’RE my family. I just don’t get why you don’t wanna spend it with me.” This had been weighing on his mind for a while, Rafael could tell.    
  
“ _ Mierda _ ,” Rafael muttered under his breath. “Sonny, have you even told your family about me?” Sonny sighed and shook his head. “ _ Estamos Católico, _ Sonny. It’s not a big deal for me, I could take it or leave it. I was disillusioned years ago. But you? Your family? You genuflect at the sight of every dead body. You pray every Sunday and I can tell you feel guilty sometimes that what we have goes against what those priests and nuns preach.”   
  
Sonny shook his head, “this isn’t about bein’ Catholic, Rafi, don’t turn this around, don’t—“   
  
Rafael put a finger over Sonny’s lips. “Sh. I know it’s not…just let me finish. I thought, maybe, you might appreciate a few days where you could just be who you were. Before us. ‘Happy go lucky Sonny.’ I know you love me, and I love you more than I ever thought I could. But I just assumed you’d want to just have a happy holiday without worrying about the possible negative repercussions of having your VERY Catholic, very ITALIAN family finding out you’re in love with a queer Cuban from  _ el Barrio _ .”   
  
Sonny took a deep breath. “First, never assume. Come on, Barba, rookie mistake.” The little jab told Rafael Sonny was taking this well. “Second, we’re both a little queer. And third, the only thing anyone can see when they meet you is a hotshot ADA with a tongue sharp enough to cut diamonds, and a REALLY nice ass. I’d be more worried about my sisters ogling you than any negative repercussions.”    
  
“Are you inviting me to the food-based extravaganza that is a Carisi thanksgiving?” Sonny nodded. “Should I start working out now?”    
  
Sonny seemed to think about this for a second, “I started 2 weeks ago.”   
  
Rafael slid his cold hands up Sonny’s shirt and, ignoring the squeal of surprise, gripped his waist tightly, “I’ve noticed.”    
  
*****   
  
Rafael mumbled to himself, half Spanish, half English, until he turned to Sonny, who kept his eyes on the road. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell them. I can’t just show up, Sonny!”    
  
Sonny chuckled nervously, “well, I’ve brought home lots of people before…they won’t even ask.”    
  
It was Rafael’s turn to feel hurt. “I should probably head back.”   
  
“No! No! Rafi…” Sonny pulled over, ignoring the angry honking, and wrapped his obnoxiously long arms around his boyfriend, “I’m sorry, OK? I just…I never found the right time, and then there were lots of cases, and…and then it was today, y’know?”   
  
Rafael pushed away and glared at him. “And now you’re just hoping they won’t ask? That you can skate by and have your cake and eat it too? Are you gonna avoid me the whole day? Pat my back like I’m just some stray coworker who didn’t want to go see his  _ mama _ ?”    
  
Sonny’s shoulders slumped as he pulled the car back onto the road. “I just didn’t think…but I’m not gonna do that to you. I want you here cuz you’re just as much my family as them. I mean, they know who you are, hell, Tommy thinks you’re a freakin’ angel, so they like you for everything you did for ‘im. That’s half the battle, right? They like you for you. You fight for what’s right, for good people. You’re good people. They know that.”    
  
Rafael sighed, “Just don’t shut me out, OK? If you don’t want to tell them outright, that’s fine, we don’t have to hold hands or kiss or anything, but don’t give me some kind of awkward cold shoulder. I stopped putting up with that closet crap in college.”   
  
Sonny nodded. They rode the rest of the way in silence. As they pulled up in front of Sonny’s parents’ house, Sonny looked forlorn. “C’mere.” He extended his arms in an invitation this time.   
  
“Sonny, we’re about 25 feet from your mother’s gigantic bay window.” Rafael pouted.    
  
“Don’t care. C’mere.” He wiggled his fingers. Rafael rolled his eyes, but leaned into his embrace. “Love you,” Sonny whispered into Rafael’s hair.   
  
“I love you too,” Rafael responded, slightly muffled by the crisp new shirt he’d chosen for Sonny that morning. And then he was shocked when Sonny dipped his head down and brushed a kiss to his lips.    
  
“Let ‘em talk. They’ll get over it.” He whispered.   
  
They both jumped when there was a loud knock on the passenger side window. Bella was on the other side, grinning and waving. “Come on, lovebirds, it’s COLD!” She bounced next to the car until the two men chuckled and got out. “Barba! Omigod, it’s about frickin’ time!” Bella had the same insatiable grin and lack of personal space that Sonny seemed to possess, as she lunged for him and pulled him into a hug. “Tommy’s gonna be so happy you’re here!” Without waiting for a response, she ran to her brother and swiftly punched him in the arm.    
  
“Hey! Ow! Jesus, you punch like a girl!” Sonny rubbed the spot and pretended to look hurt.    
  
“You know it! How long have you been hiding this little tidbit, mister? Making out in the car in front of mom and dad’s house? Naughty!” Sonny had already been red from the cold, but Rafael knew from experience that his blush was currently traveling much farther down his body.     
  
He pushed the thought out of his mind. Inappropriate.  _ Family dinner. Deep breaths. Do NOT picture Sonny naked and flushed… _   
  
“Come on Bella, let’s get inside before Rafi freezes.” Sonny jogged around his sister and tugged Rafael toward the door.   
  
“Me? Come on, I spent $500 on this coat so I  _ wouldn’t _ freeze. You’re the one making do with that ratty old thing.” Rafael scoffed, but followed the two bouncing Italians up the walk.    
  
“Junior!”    
“Sonny!”   
“Mia Polpetto!”   
“Beanstalk!”    
  
Everyone jumped up at once and surrounded Sonny with big grins and hugs. Tommy made a beeline for Rafael and tugged him off to the side. “You’ll want to let them hug it out. Might take a while.” He shrugged, “Italians.” The two watched as the family reunited with lots of back slapping and good natured pushing and wrestling.   
  
“Bella is trying to play charades from across the room, there Counselor…you and Sonny are either a couple, or I have a serious problem with my lips and need to give myself a hug…” Tommy grinned and looked at Rafael.    
  
“Whether you need to give yourself a hug or not, yes, Sonny and I have been seeing each other. He’s a bit nervous as to how the rest of the clan will react, though,” Rafael whispered. The air left his lungs as Tommy slapped his back and grinned.    
  
“They like me well enough, even after all the crap I’ve done, they gotta love you!"

Rafael smiled halfheartedly, “except this is a fairly religious family. Living in sin before making an ‘honest woman’ of their daughter is far different from corrupting their only son with a homosexual lifestyle.”

Tommy shrugged. “Eh, they’ll get over it. You're a good guy, counselor. Sonny looks real happy. That’s gonna count for somethin.” Then he angled his head toward the group as Dominick Sr. made his way over.

Rafael put on his best political face and extended a hand. “A happy Thanksgiving to you, sir. Sonny has spoken highly of your hospitality, thank you for letting me join in your holiday.”

Dominick grabbed Rafael's hand, then used it to pull the younger man into an embrace. “You're always welcome, counselor. After everything you've done for this family? We’d never turn you away.” Rafael thanked whatever higher power existed for his darker complexion that had carried through the mild fall, as he felt his face heat up with a slight level of anxiety. Dominick let his arm rest on Rafael's shoulder, then continued, “let’s chat, though.” 

Rafael felt himself steered toward the empty kitchen. Where there were, no doubt, large cooking knives. Cleavers. He tried to catch Sonny's eye, but was unsuccessful. Then the door swung shut behind them. “Is...is there a problem?”

Dominick leaned against the counter, crossing his ankles and folding his arms, and Rafael was shocked to realize that this was probably nearly exactly what Sonny would look like in 25 or 30 years. And he was looking forward to that. “My boy talks about you. A lot.” His tone wasn't accusatory, but still firm.

Rafael wasn't sure how to play this. He blinked a few times, then steeled his nerves. “Well, we do spend a lot of time together.”

Dominick's lip quirked slightly upward, “I gathered. What are your intentions toward him?”

If Rafael had coffee, he’d have spit it across the room. “What?!” His eyes went wide, and he was pretty sure his face paled noticeably.

“I asked what your intentions were. Toward my son. Because he obviously is interested in you, and if those interests are not returned, he needs to know.”

Rafael wasn't expecting this. The patriarch of a traditional Italian Catholic family scoping out a potential boyfriend was expected for a daughter...not a son. But it was also a relief. He could handle the protective glare of a father. “They are returned, sir. If I may be honest, he should also know that you are aware. He’s been...concerned.” Rafael didn't think the phrase ‘scared shitless’ would go over well.

Dominick let his glare falter, glancing down at the floor before meeting Rafael’s gaze once again. “Concerned?”

“About how you would react to our…” he took a deep breath, “our relationship. Because we have one. He’s moved in with me. I love him, Mr. Carisi, and he loves me, but he doesn't want to risk damaging his relationship with the rest of his family.”

Dominick nodded. “Maria and I have known for a while that Sonny’s interests weren't limited to women, but we never told anyone. Maybe we should have. I’ll talk with him.” He pushed off the counter.

“And his sisters?”

Dominick shook his head, “didn't tell them. That's up to Sonny. But now that we’ve gotten that out of the way…” He stepped close to Rafael and clapped a hand on his shoulder tightly, “if you hurt my boy, there’ll be hell to pay, young man. You hear me?”

Rafael laughed, inside, at being called 'young,’ but nodded. “Loud and clear.”

“Good!” Dominick Sr.’s attitude shifted immediately back to the jovial man who’d met them at the door, “let’s go set the table!”

As they exited the kitchen, Sonny’s panicked face immediately sought out Rafael. He ran over, but his dad intercepted. “Dont worry, son, I didn't hurt him. Just had to establish the alpha male in the house. Protecting my offspring, all that jazz.” He gave Rafael a swift Pat on the back, “seems he passed muster.”

Sonny stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open slightly, and Rafael smiled. “I'm thoroughly intimidated, it’s all good.”

Sonny glanced at his mother, who shrugged and smiled, then at his sisters. Bella gave him a big grin with two thumbs up, but Gina and Theresa just looked confused. Sonny grinned and stepped forward to plant a kiss on Rafael’s lips. “It  _ is  _ good.” He said.

“Ok, ok, break it up,” Bella said, “Sonny has to make the gravy and the cream sauce. It’s tradition.” She pushed Rafael into the den with Tommy and Dominick Sr. where the football game was playing.

In the kitchen, Bella hugged Sonny again. “Oooh, he’s perfect! So much better for you than that Alyssa girl you nearly married.”

Sonny’s face fell, “hey, Alyssa was good too...she just...I dunno, she didn't understand.”

Bella waved her hand, “yeah, I know I know.”

Gina huffed, “what, so you're gay? No wonder she left you. What the hell, baby brother?”

Theresa broke in, “screw that, you can't be gay. Who’s gonna carry on the family name, huh? Get this crap outta your system fast, you're not getting any younger, bub.”

Sonny rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sighed. “Ok, A) I’m not gay, I'm bisexual. Rafi is gay, not that it matters. And B) I'm not 'getting it out of my system.’ Jeez, T, that's just mean.”

Gina shook her head. “Bullshit. Just admit you're gay. Or experimenting, like Theresa said. If you're leading that man on, I'll take him off your hands. His ass is to die for.”

Theresa crossed her arms, “this is just wrong, Sonny. You know what it says in the Bible. Uncle Giovanni would be very disappointed in you.”

“For God’s sake, Theresa, I know what you  _ think _ the Bible says about this. I also know what the Bible says about premarital sex, and you've had more than enough of that to require fire and brimstone!” Sonny growled, “I believe the old testament was written for people trying to live a good life in some hard times. I believe in Jesus, who said that God is love, and he didn't make qualifications. You want to be a potato chip Catholic and pick and choose which rules you're gonna enforce for the people around you, then go for it.” He straightened and looked over his eldest sister. “But I'm not gonna listen to it. I love him, and that's final.”

“Girls, let’s just finish dinner,” Sonny’s mother, Maria, stepped between Sonny and Theresa. “If Rafael makes Sonny happy, then I'm happy for him. I don't care what you think about it, but you  _ will _ be civil for this holiday, do you hear me Theresa Anne? Regina Marie?”

Theresa’s lips pressed into a tight line as she threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the kitchen. Sonny started to follow her, but Bella grabbed his arm. “Hey, let her pout. She’ll get over it.” Gina scoffed, and Bella glared at her. “Just be glad your baby brother is happy, ok? Barba is a good person, why are you both so hung up on this?”

Sonny patted Bella’s hand, “thanks sis. Look, G, I shoulda told you all sooner, but I was worried. And I guess I was right.”

Gina shrugged, “I just don't get it. Like, you've been with women your whole life, now all of a sudden you get some kind of hero worship crush on a co-worker and you start banging him? I know you loved Alyssa. You were gonna get married and have tons of little Carisis! You can't fake that, not to your sisters.”

Sonny smiled at Gina, “yeah, I loved her.  _ And _ I love Rafi.”

“It doesn't make any SENSE!” Gina cried, “it’d be like me suddenly finding a girl attractive. I mean, I can tell if a girl is attractive, but I'd never want to date her. I could get it if you were just hiding before, i get it, being a gay cop is hard, whatever. Or if Barba is some kind of experiment. But you can't just go back and forth.”

Sonny shrugged, “yeah, I can. I had a boyfriend in high school, you know. I like people for their brains and their hearts and I find bodies attractive whether they have boobs or not.”

“Ok, ok, that's enough talk of boobs and dating,” Maria said, “Rafael is always welcome, Dominick, and if you really want to understand, Regina, then you can continue the conversation another day. And yes, we knew about Jeremy.” She patted Sonny’s back and pushed him toward the stove before he could react, “now, the gravy isn't going to make itself.”

Aside from a few angry glares from Theresa, dinner went well. Sonny blushed when Rafael laced their fingers together during grace, Rafael returned the favor when Sonny's hand found its way to his thigh. There was laughing, singing, dancing, wine, and four or five courses, Rafael lost count.

After dessert, as Sonny was hugging everyone, and Rafael had gone to grab their coats after his own goodbyes, Theresa cornered him. “Look, you  _ claim _ to love my baby brother, right?” She didn't wait for a response, “So how about you care about his immortal soul too? Stop corrupting him. Let him go find a good Catholic  _ girl _ . Let him repent and get back to living a good Christian life, so he’ll make it to heaven with the rest of us.”

Rafael couldn't help it. He laughed. “You're kidding, right?” Theresa just crossed her arms and tried to crowd his personal space. She was an inch taller than him and thought she could intimidate him. “Oh god, you're serious. Here, let me educate you just a bit. You want to talk about living a good Christian life? Jesus didn't say a damn thing about being gay, but he had a lot to say about being a judgemental asshole. I think it’s safe to say that if we both hit the pearly gates at the same time, me loving your brother would be a positive, and you judging people is a negative. I have other vices that might count against me, but loving a good man certainly isn't one of them.”

“Man should not lie with man as with a woman...Jesus didn't say to disregard the rest of the Bible that  _ he _ lived by! Every time you're diddling my brother, you're pushing him one step closer to hell! I want to see him happy, but I care about his  _ soul _ too.”

_ I shouldn't... _ Rafael thought. A smug grin slowly formed.  _ No, really... don't _ … Unfortunately, his mouth was ahead of his brain, “actually, if it’s the diddler doing the corrupting, then it’s usually your brother corrupting me…”

Sonny stood behind Rafael with a grin on his face the whole time. When his boyfriend was done, he stepped forward, pretending to ignore the appalled look on his sister's face. “Hey  _ amor _ , you ready?” He wrapped one of his slender arms around Rafael's waist.

“ _Sí._ _Adios_ Theresa.” Then he kissed Sonny before the pair left the house.

****   


“Oh, God, you  _ had _ to say that? My mother could have heard!” Sonny dropped his head onto Rafael's chest in embarrassment.

“Well,  _ amor _ , I'd assume your mother knows that, as a healthy young man, you are most likely having sex.” Rafael grinned and hugged his lover tight.

“But she doesn't need  _ specifics _ ! I’m never going to be able to look at her again. Ever.” Sonny mumbled into the soft fabric of Rafael's shirt.

“Let’s not talk about your mother right now. Or Theresa.” Rafael tucked his head down and gently nibbled the curve of Sonny's neck. “If you're too traumatized by my suggestion that usually you're the one corrupting me, perhaps I can take a turn corrupting you?” Sonny’s shaky inhale wasn't lost on Rafael as he slid one hand under the fabric of Sonny's shirt. “I thoroughly enjoy feeling you fall apart beneath me, you know. And if that's sending me to hell, so be it.”

“Let’s not talk about hell, Rafi.” Sonny mumbled.

“ _ Lo siento, mi amor _ .” His voice held none of its usual sarcasm or bite. He cupped his free hand to Sonny’s face, “This is heaven to me. The way you look at me? That makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth.”

“Even if my sister hates us?” Sonny still sounded sad, despite Rafael's hand rubbing small circles along his lower back.

“She’ll get over it. In case you haven't noticed, your whole family absolutely loves you and your parents and Bella support you 100%. Gina might take a bit, but I think she’s just a little shocked. Theresa doesn't hate you. In her own way, she loves you and thinks she knows what’s best. The only thing we can do is love each other and prove to her that  _ this _ is what's best.” Rafael kissed Sonny, smiling against his lips as the younger man hummed in agreement.


End file.
